This One's for the Girls
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: It's about time that just the girls got a story for themselves, right? One-shot, spoilers.


**"This One's For The Girls" by Martina McBride. ENJOY!

* * *

**

This is for all you girls about thirteen.  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean.  
Hold onto, onto your innocence.  
Stand your ground when everybody's giving in.

Just about everyone in Camp Half-Blood has had a broken heart. Annabeth. Clarisse. Rachel. Juniper. It shouldn't be called Camp Half-Blood. It should be Camp Heart-Break.

Annabeth and Luke grew up together. They were on the road together, trying to stay safe from the monsters and get to the Camp. They had to stay away from Cyclopes, ogres, hydras, Luke's mom… And then Luke has to go and fight for Kronos. What is wrong with that kid? The guy broke Annabeth's heart! He was there, nearly tried to kill Percy (who she loved in the end), fought for Kronos, switched sides, and died right in front of her. Is it just me, or is this guy whacked-up in the head?

**This one's for the girls.  
This is for all you girls about twenty-five.  
In little apartments, just trying to get by.  
Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-Os.  
Wondering when your life's gonna go.**

And now Juniper's case. She's a nature spirit who's in love with a satyr. Their relationship is truly inspiring to me. I mean, how often in Greek mythology do you actually see a nymph fall in love with a goat-man? It's beautiful. Grover leaves to find Pan. Juniper is heart-broken. Grover comes back. It wasn't in the book at all, but Juniper was probably being her bipolar little nymph-y self and covering him in flowers and everything. Still – inspiring.**  
This one's for the girls who've ever had a broken heart,  
who've wished upon a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls who've loved without holding back,  
who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world,  
this one's for the girls.**

And speaking of being whacked-up in the head, what about Clarisse and Chris? _He's_ had some problems. Like how he went to work for Kronos, and then winded up lost in the Labyrinth and then at Camp Heart-Break. Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Clarisse. She, in my imagination, is fat, short, and kinda looks like a pug-dog with long, frizzy blonde-brown hair. And Chris is just a Mexican guy with wide, reddened eyes, like from drug abuse. But when they're together, it's just magic. Someone as heartless as Clarisse and crazy as Chris could actually be together and make it work. The world of demigods is just so complex – with the matters of the heart, that is.**  
This is for all you girls about forty-two.  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth.  
Every life, life line on your face  
made you who you are today.**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Something is _wrong _with her. I mean, other than being the oracle. She hates Percy, then she flirts her ass off with him, and then at the end, the feelings are just neutral. Talk about someone who makes a swing decision.**  
This one's for the girls, who've ever had a broken heart,  
who've wished upon a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls who've loved without holding back,  
who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world, this one's for the girls.**

Silena Beauregard. She loved Charles Beckendorf with all her heart. He loved her. She was one of the most beautiful girls in the Camp and she knew it. Beckendorf… he sacrificed himself for the good of fighting Kronos. And then at the end, we find out that Silena was actually the spy in Camp Heart-Break. So they were really on different sides of the battle. Strange, but still they're one of my favorite couples.**  
Yeah, we're all the same inside.  
From one to ninety-nine.**

Even the _gods_ have love problems. Ares loves Aphrodite. Aphrodite loves Ares, but is married to Hephaestus. And just a little flaw in the writing, Athena was supposed to be a _virgin_ goddess! And yet Annabeth and Malcolm are here! I bet Athena had a little explaining to do when she hooked up with a mythology major.**  
This one's for the girls who've ever had a broken heart,  
who've wished upon a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls who've loved without holding back,  
who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world, this one's for the girls.**

But still, every girl has issues. Love issues, responsibility issues, mental issues in some cases… no matter if they're nine, fifteen, forty-five, or thousands of years old. All girls have issues. And the guys just think it's hormones… idiots.


End file.
